The present invention relates to an agricultural implement; and more particularly, it relates to an implement which is capable of light tillage, fertilizer application and leveling in single pass.
For the most part, plowing in the fall is done by conventional moldboard plow and the chisel plow. Both plows are used to break up the ground and bring up deep soil, leaving large slabs or clumps which are broken up by freeze-thaw cycles during the winter. Normally, the field must be worked again in the spring prior to planting to fill the voids, level the humps, and break up the clumps of soil produced by moldboard plowing or chisel plowing.
The application of fertilizer and the tilling of the soil surface in the spring are usually accomplished in separate passes over the field. The present invention efficiently utilizes ground breaking tools allowing the application of fertilizer and also the leveling and tilling of the soil in one pass. The invention reduces the number of passes or trips over the field and minimizes the power requirements of the farm vehicle used in tilling operations. An embodiment of the present invention also allows for the simultaneous fine working and leveling of the soil to retain moisture and for better seed bed preparation.